


No Means Yes, Stop Means Harder

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: D/s, KINK: bondage, M/M, kink: rape fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The twins like it rough.  Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Means Yes, Stop Means Harder

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Thundercracker  
>  **Warnings:** Violent play, BDSM, Rape Fantasy  
>  **Notes:** A tfanonkink request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13017344#t13017344) **. Oh my kink! I should be writing other things, but how could I resist this?

“Please!” Sideswipe cried, legs clamped together as Sunstreaker pinned him to the ground. “Please no! I don’t wa-ahhh!”

Sunstreaker forced a knee between Sideswipe’s thighs, throwing his weight down. Sideswipe’s arms were slammed to the ground above his helm, his wrists squeezed to the point of pain. He grunted, then gasped as Sunstreaker’s other knee pushed in with the first. He was strong, but Sunstreaker had the leverage.

Legs now spread, Sideswipe kicked, but it didn’t help. Sunstreaker used his weight, lying close, hip to hip, chest to chest.

“No!” Sideswipe struggled, but Sunstreaker merely smirked down at him, a silent attacker bent on having his way.

Sunstreaker pushed and Sideswipe fought, but it was difficult to keep his hands apart over his head like that. The twist of Sunstreaker’s mouth told him just how pathetic his resistance was, but he had no time to dwell on it. Sunstreaker held both of his wrists in one hand, and twist as he might, Sideswipe couldn’t break the grip. Taunting, mocking, Sunstreaker pushed one hand down between them, talons only ever deployed in combat now out to pry into the edges of Sideswipe’s interface cover.

“No! Don’t do this. Sunny, please. Please stop,” Sideswipe begged, vents catching.

Sideswipe screamed as his panel gave way, retracting with a whine of stressed gears, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. Sunstreaker growled, then plunged in hard and deep. Sideswipe screamed again. He kicked and bucked, twisting his hips and trying to escape, but he was too well trapped. Sharp claws bit into his pelvic plating, anchoring him under the hot, heavy frame of his twin.

“Stop! Stop! No! _Please_!”

Sunstreaker thrust harder, and all Sideswipe could do was try to resist the burning tingle shimmering over his sensornet. A sharp gasp, then a low moan was followed by a gush of molten fluid over his valve nodes. Sideswipe arched, frame convulsing as Sunstreaker threw open the bond and drowned him in ecstasy.

They lay there for a few long minutes, vents cycling hard, the forest around them silent but for the wind in the leaves overhead.

Sunstreaker finally shifted, bracing his arms to take some of his weight off Sideswipe. His hands now free, Sideswipe wound his arms around his twin’s neck, purring as he nuzzled against a helm fin.

“Good?”

“Mmmnh… Yeah.”

“Didn’t hurt you too much?” Sunstreaker asked, delving deeper into the bond to see for himself how Sideswipe was.

“Nope. It was perfect.” Sideswipe tipped his helm, stealing a light kiss. He was fine, though the marks on his hips might catch some attention for a day or two. Not that he wouldn’t wear them proudly and smirk at anyone he caught looking. “But then, _you’re_ perfect.”

Sunstreaker smiled, and the next kiss was deeper. Softer.

~ | ~

Thundercracker heard the roar of high performance engines and sighed. He knew those engines. The mechs they belonged to liked to tackle his wing mates and him out of the sky. What the frag were they doing out here?

The sounds of transformation sequences echoed through the trees, and Thundercracker sighed to himself again. He certainly couldn’t take off now, and it wasn’t like he blended in. Fraggit. He’d left so he could be alone! He’d chosen this little glen in these particular woods because it were far enough from the Autobots that he wasn’t likely to be detected, and it was so close to them that none of the Decepticons should come looking there.

He was staring at the sky, wondering if he should risk it, when a sharp _clang_ and cry of pain sounded.

 _The slag?_ Thundercracker stood and moved slowly, trying to be quiet. He was stupid, he decided. If the twin demons were fighting each other, then he probably could get away without them noticing. He didn’t need to indulge his curiosity.

But no. He had to creep _toward_ them!

There was a yelp, then a pained cry. Thundercracker knew he was close, so slowed even more. He could hear them now, and was utterly shocked.

“No!”

_Clang!_

“Ow! Sides! Why- ahh!”

Thundercracker’s frown deepened, and he carefully moved a branch so he could see.

Sideswipe had Sunstreaker pinned to the ground by a heavy hand on the back of his neck. The golden frame was scratched, dirty, and had clumps of grass and old leaves stuck to it. Sideswipe ground Sunstreaker’s cheek into the dirt and brought his free hand down in a heavy blow to the back of yellow thigh, making Sunstreaker yelp.

“Oh, quit pretending you don’t like it.”

“Stop! Sides!”

Thundercracker winced as Sideswipe struck again, even harder, then again. Sunstreaker’s shouts and pleas took on a pitiful edge, and Thundercracker looked away. Maybe this was how Sideswipe kept his twin in line? Megatron thought Starscream required a heavy hand, and the Decepticons sure heard enough rumors about the Autobot brothers to assume the same.

“No!” Sunstreaker yelled, followed by a flurry of clangs and scraping metal and snarled curses. Then Sunstreaker’s scream echoed and all went quiet.

Thundercracker cursed himself silently for not walking away, and took another peek. If the sight of the twins fighting had surprised him, this new tableau floored him. Sunstreaker had actual tears on his face, mixing the dirt to mud. Sideswipe still held his brother pinned by the neck, but now he also had his spike buried in an unwilling valve.

“Aww… Poor bitlet,” Sideswipe mocked. “Cry more. No one’s coming to save you. No one _ever_ will. Not the Autobots’ own little sociopath. You deserve this. You deserve to be shoved,” he punctuated the word with a more forceful thrust, rocking Sunstreaker against the ground, “into the mud. You deserve to scream.” He struck Sunstreaker again, leaving a _dent_!

“No! Sides, please…”

Sunstreaker’s vents hitched in a sob, and Thundercracker couldn’t take it anymore.

Sunstreaker clawed at the ground, screaming in genuine pain as Sideswipe jerked away from him. The sudden lack of contact was far more jarring than the pain, however, and he fought for the coordination to twist over, reaching over the bond for his mate even as he did, only to be met with shock and confusion.

“The frag!” Sideswipe was shouting as he flew through the air. He crashed into a tree, the wood splintering and cracking loudly.

Sunstreaker’s mind snapped clear of lust and need in an instant, his feet finding the ground to launch him at the pair of blue wings on the mech that had attacked them. Thundercracker went down hard, shouting in surprise.

“What are you doing?!” Thundercracker yelled, his hands gripping Sunstreaker’s upper arms, but nothing else. He didn’t shoot or hit or throw Sunstreaker off.

It was enough to make Sunstreaker pause, helm cocking to the side as confusion reflected back and forth over the bond. “The slag are you doing here?”

Thundercracker blinked. Then again, mouth working wordlessly for a moment. “Saving you?” he asked.

“The frag do I need you to save me?”

“Because your own _twin_ was raping you,” Thundercracker replied, speaking slowly.

“No, he wasn’t.”

Sideswipe interrupted with a snort of laughter. “Well smack my aft and call me Susie! I do believe we’ve found a moral ‘Con!”

Thundercracker rolled his helm toward Sideswipe, the low rumble of a threatening growl resonating through Sunstreaker in a rather pleasant way. He was still held tight by the seeker, but could move an arm enough to poke at a pectoral vent. “We were playing. He wasn’t doing anything I didn’t want and that we didn’t arrange and agree to before starting.” And he really needed Thundercracker to stop rumbling like that. Now that the shock was wearing off, his previous arousal was returning, and that growl was kind of making his circuits melt.

Thundercracker’s optics were wide, but he finally released Sunstreaker’s arms. He sat up as Sunstreaker retreated and Sideswipe crawled over to wrap his arms around his brother. His hands were gentle, and Sunstreaker allowed himself a softer moment and relaxed. It’d been unpleasant to be torn from that safe space they created.

“I don’t… I mean…” Thundercracker shook his helm, stood up, and proceeded to brush the dirt from his plating. “Whatever. Crazy aft fraggers.”

“Hey!” Sideswipe snapped, genuine anger flaring for the first time. “This is _our_ damn relationship! It’s why we come all the slag the way out here! The Pit is a ‘Con doing this close to the _Ark_ anyways? And why would you even care if I had actually been raping him?”

“Because it’s wrong?” Thundercracker shook his helm again. “It looked real, ok? It _sounded_ real! I can’t even imagine saying slag like that to someone I care about.”

“Yeah, well we do,” Sunstreaker said, but he was far more calm than his twin. He watched Thundercracker with considering optics, a thought trying to coalesce into an idea. “You know…” He glanced at Sideswipe. “That could be really hot.”

“What?” Sideswipe and Thundercracker asked together.

“Being rescued.” Sunstreaker tipped his helm toward Thundercracker. “Think about it. Start like usual, but then in comes my white knight on shiny wings. He ties you up,” he smirked as Sideswipe’s optics instantly shifted to a darker shade of blue, “then _comforts_ me. You wouldn’t be able to move. You’d have to watch while he was all gentle and sweet and got me off.”

Sideswipe shivered, optics shutting for a moment. “Damn.”

“Are you fragging kidding me?!”

They both looked up at the seeker and shook their helms.

Thundercracker stared at them. Yeah, they were both insane. But… Yeah, ok, that really _could_ be hot. And it wasn’t like he and Skywarp didn’t make jokes about ‘facing the jet judo’ing twins through a few surfaces either.

“Uh… Now?” Thundercracker asked, and watched them share a look.

“No. Mood’s kinda killed now.” Sunstreaker pulled away from Sideswipe to stand. “Next week?” he asked, brushing grime from his plating.

“Ok. Uh. Same place, same time?”

The twins nodded, and Sideswipe said, “Just when you grab me to pull me off, don’t be so rough. That actually hurt Sunny.”

“Yeah, ok.” Thundercracker met Sunstreaker’s optics. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Sunstreaker grinned. “Nice to actually be rescued.”

Thundercracker nodded, still feeling a little off-balance. The silence stretched toward awkward, so he took a step back, spooling up his thrusters. “Ok. Uh… See you next week… then.” Sideswipe gave him a silly wave that reminded him far too much of Skywarp, so Thundercracker launched. He couldn’t deny he was interested, but he needed to think about this a bit.

~ | ~

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had spoken at length about meeting with Thundercracker. There were so many ways it could go. Perfect. Bad sex. Injuries. It could be a trap. The seeker could back out and not show up at all. They were as ready as they could be for any eventuality, brought their own magna-cuffs so Sideswipe could break free if he needed to, were prepared to play out the scene as per usual if Thundercracker didn’t show up, or fight and comm for Autobot back up if he came with other Decepticons in tow.

Sunstreaker was trying to keep his hopes from rising, but the more he thought about it the more turned on he became. For _Thundercracker_. No one _ever_ saved him. They were tough. They were frontliners. They were the sacrificial cyberwolves that tackled seekers in midair and jumped on the backs of gestalts. They rescued other mechs, they weren’t the ones rescued. Ratchet cursed and bitched as he repaired them because he _did_ care. Their friends visited them in medbay. They were thanked by Prime for their efforts, but _no one_ tried to save them.

Sunstreaker’s face heated when Sideswipe teased him about ‘crushing on the ‘Con’, but they both knew how bad they _both_ wanted it to go as planned. And if they interfaced more than usual that week, and it was a bit louder and more heated, well, the other Autobots were used to the twins being rambunctious.

All these thoughts and more swirled in Sunstreaker’s mind as he fell to his back under Sideswipe. He struggled, taking a hit that had Sideswipe nudging the bond to check that Sunstreaker was genuinely ok.

“You aren’t even trying, Sunshine.” Sideswipe cuffed Sunstreaker’s helm, then gripped his chin.

“No.” Sunstreaker focused better, audials tuned to the sounds around them. His fist was caught and slammed to the ground as he tried to strike back. His free hand shoved at Sideswipe’s shoulder, but with Sideswipe already between his legs and pressing close, Sunstreaker had no leverage.

“Oh yes. Ugly little whore. Just can’t wait for me to use you up.”

Sunstreaker whimpered as Sideswipe released his chin and began prying at his interface panel. It retracted, and the teasing scrape of a claw tip scribed a circle around the slick opening.

“Primus. You’re already _dripping_ for me.”

Sunstreaker renewed his fight, vents working hard, forcing Sideswipe to defend himself and scramble again for control. The magna-cuffs appeared the same moment a shadow covered their struggling frames.

Sideswipe’s upraised wrist was grabbed, then he and the shadow wrenched away from Sunstreaker, leaving him gasping and staring. For a moment, only an instant, battle protocols whirred to life, but arousal drowned them the instant Thundercracker growled in that deep bass rumble.

“Fragging sick bastard!” Thundercracker’s strike visibly lacked force, but it still sent a flare of lust through Sunstreaker. “I _heard_ him say no!”

In a surprising display of dexterity that involved flashing wings and the hot rush of air and _pop_ of thrusters, Thundercracker stole the cuffs, snapped them around one of Sideswipe’s wrists, slammed him -a little more roughly this time- against the trunk of a sturdy tree, then locked the other.

Sideswipe slumped, optics cobalt, vents heaving. He managed a glare, and snarled, “Slag off! I can do whatever the frag I want! He’s _mine_!”

Sunstreaker just stared, his own optics wide as Thundercracker clouted Sideswipe in the helm. “You shut up. I’ll deal with you in a minute.” He turned to Sunstreaker, blatantly ignoring the curses Sideswipe hurled at him. "You ok?” he asked, crouching next to Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker nodded. Then shook his helm. Then just stared. He was shocked at the sudden force of his own emotions. The tears welled easily, and it was nothing to reach for Thundercracker when the large hands moved to gather him close. He curled in against a flight-warmed body, feeling oddly small. Thundercracker was murmuring against his audial, but Sunstreaker didn’t understand the words. At first he thought it was the emotional release, then he realized it was Seekercant. He stopped trying to comprehend the fluid, lilting words, and gave himself over to the moment.

There was a light nudge against the bond as Sunstreaker calmed to sniffles, and he looked up at Thundercracker with wide optics. “Thank you.” It only came out a whisper, but Thundercracker purred softly, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek.

“Are you hurt?”

Sunstreaker shook his helm. “Not really.” Not at all. What he was, was incredibly hot. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to squirm. He _rarely_ submitted to mechs other than his twin, but the idea of being under Thundercracker, his valve being stretched by the seeker’s spike, was beginning to drive him wild.

“Here,” Thundercracker said, laying Sunstreaker back on the ground. “Let me look you over, ok?”

Sunstreaker nodded, and large, powerful hands stroked gently over his plating. A thumb caressed a light dent. Fingers smoothed over a deep scratch to Sunstreaker’s finish. He trembled, limbs relaxing little by little.

“What about…?” Thundercracker’s hand flattened over Sunstreaker’s pelvic armor.

“Fine.” A few more tears slipped free from the corners of Sunstreaker’s optics, and Thundercracker bent over him to wipe them away.

“Shhh…”

That deep purr resonated right into Sunstreaker’s spark, pulling a gasp from him. He wound his arms around Thundercracker’s neck and hid his face.

“You’re safe now,” Thundercracker said, hand moving over Sunstreaker in long, smooth caresses. “I won’t let him hurt you anymore.” He cupped Sunstreaker’s chin, easing his face around for an impossibly soft, slow kiss.

A fire started down low in Sunstreaker’s belly and slowly spread up and out. What started as a gentle press of warm lips quickly became a devouring tangle of tongues and hungry moans. Light strokes became firm, ardent, but never rough. Sunstreaker arched up against Thundercracker, hips lifting as fingertips traced the edge of his plating down between his thighs. Need tightened into a knot, a sweet ache began in his valve.

“You are so beautiful,” Thundercracker murmured lips brushing a helm fin. “I can see why he would want you so badly, but there’s no excuse for hurting you. No justification to take what you’re not willing to give.”

Sunstreaker ducked his helm, pressing his face against the seeker’s shoulder. He let his legs fall open as Thundercracker’s leg moved, hips lifting as his body invited more.

“Don’t hide. Please. I want to see you.” Thundercracker’s voice was dark velvet that poured over Sunstreaker’s audial.

Sunstreaker felt heat glow to life on his face, but he met the claret-colored optics.

“Say yes.” Fingers danced lightly over the surface of Sunstreaker’s array, making his respiration catch. “If you don’t want this, I’ll stop.”

“Please,” Sunstreaker gasped. “Yes!”

There was a click, but Sunstreaker couldn’t tear his optics from Thundercracker’s to look. He heard a soft sound from Sideswipe, but the seeker ignored it, so Sunstreaker did too. He spread his legs more, knees drawing up to hook over silver hips, aft lifting off the ground in encouragement.

Thundercracker moved, braced over Sunstreaker. “Are you sure?” he asked, and it felt to Sunstreaker to be more than just part of the game.

“Yes.”

Fingers circled Sunstreaker’s valve, sending tingling need rippling over his sensornet. He cried out as that same finger slipped inside, calipers rolling along the length, trying to draw it deeper, squeeze every last bit of sensation from it.

“Please! I need-” Sunstreaker cut himself off, optics shifting to Sideswipe.

Thundercracker moved his helm to block his view, the tip of his nose sliding down the length of Sunstreaker’s. “Tell me what you need.”

It was harder to say than Sunstreaker thought it’d be, and though the words whispered out barely louder than a breath, Thundercracker heard him. “You. Your spike inside me.”

That rolling, bass vibration soaked through Sunstreaker. His optics fell shut, whole body shaking as the large, blunt end of Thundercracker’s spike nudged against his valve.

“You’re so small. So tight,” the seeker murmured. “Tell me if it hurts. I can give you time. I can stop if you need me to.”

Sunstreaker clung to Thundercracker’s shoulders and shook his helm, beyond words as he was stretched wide around the seeker’s girth. It didn’t hurt. He was too hot, too wet for even such a large spike to hurt, especially as slowly as he was filled. Just as slowly, Thundercracker withdrew, lighting up every sensor node in Sunstreaker’s valve. He rocked, his pace set to drive Sunstreaker mad with the rising charge. One hand gripped a gold hip, the other played lightly over Sunstreaker’s helm fin as Thundercracker held his weight up on his elbow.

“Primus, you’re perfect.”

Sunstreaker whimpered in response. His arms and legs were wound around the seeker, and he pulled himself up into each slow plunge, grinding his array against the heated surface of Thundercracker’s, trying to wring every last bit of pleasure from each thrust. The charge built, crackling over Sunstreaker’s sensornet, shimmering through his circuits. He writhed, panting, pleading desperately for more. The pressure wound around his hips, balled up tight. His spark slammed within its crystal, but just when he thought the dam would burst, the pleasure arced even higher.

Thundercracker trailed kisses across Sunstreaker’s face, then rumbled against his audial before whispering, “Now.”

Sunstreaker’s vocalizer shot up the scale in a howl that broke into static. His joints locked, clutching Thundercracker tightly to him as he shook through the intensity of an overload that left him gasping for air and reeling. An echoing cry and Thundercracker’s low moan were barely registered as he slumped to the ground, limbs sprawled.

Time stretched as Sunstreaker stared unseeing up at the sky. He felt Sideswipe there, through the bond as he came back to himself, and finally blinked up at Thundercracker as the seeker moved.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.” His voice was rough, and he shivered as Thundercracker gently eased his spike from his valve, but he was good. Real good. “You?”

Thundercracker smiled a little. “Oh I’m fine.” He dipped down, stealing a kiss, then pulled away. One hand lingered as he turned toward Sideswipe. “You got a code for those?”

In answer, Sideswipe sent his own code and the magna-cuffs clicked and dropped to the ground. He crawled over, smiling, and curled around Sunstreaker, one hand reaching for Thundercracker to tug him down too. “Don’t have to run off yet, do you?”

“No.”

Sunstreaker purred as Thundercracker settled on his other side, content as he was cuddled between him and Sideswipe. “Next week.”

“Frag you,” Sideswipe said. “It’s my slagging turn!”

“Can I get a turn?”

Both twins faced Thundercracker, who looked about as surprised as they were. Then a smile broke over Sideswipe’s face. “Pit _yeah_! How do you want it?”


End file.
